


Cold Cycle

by a_single_droplet_of_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_droplet_of_rain/pseuds/a_single_droplet_of_rain
Summary: Idk man taako thinks magnus is hot when he’s angry. No actual smut sorry fam





	Cold Cycle

It was one of those cycles. This planet was harsh, claiming Lup and Barry when they set out to explore the luminescent caves that popped up from the surface of the rocky terrain. It had claimed Davenport next, when he went on a walk to see if there was any scavengable food or items below. Then Merle, when he went looking for Davenport after he didn't return. And then, a few months after, Lucretia. They didn't know what happened to her.

It was late in the year, about a week till The Hunger would arrive. They hadn't found the Light. 

"It's a shame that this planet isn't going to make it." Magnus exhaled, breath clouding from how cold it was inside the Starblaster. The heaters, for whatever reason, wouldn't warm the air on this world. Barry had said something scientific sounding about the atoms not behaving the same way as they did at home, and that the dynamics of temperature here functioned very strangely, blah, blah, basically they're going to be freezing their balls off this entire cycle. So, they spend most of their time in a blanket nest they made on Magnus's bed.

"Yeah, it's just a shame that this cold as tits planet with deadly glowstick caves isn't gonna last long." Taako rolled onto his stomach, and grabbed one of Magnus's pillows and hit him with it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Taako didn't answer, just summoned a tiny spark of electricity and shocked Magnus's leg.

"Ow, watch it!" Magnus grabbed his pillow back from the elf and swatted at him with it. Taako laughed and rolled farther away. "Seriously, though, are you trying to start a pillow fight?"

Taako sat up before answering, making a big show of beckoning Magnus over so he could whisper in his ear. Magnus rolled his eyes but leaned in, angling his ear towards the elf. Taako, instead of simply tilting his head up, decided that straddling his lap was a much better approach. He swung a leg over and placed his hands on Magnus's shoulders before finally whispering to him.

"Because you're hot when you're mad," he whispered, breath hot on the human's ear.

"Fuck," Magnus swore, because he knew this game. And he knew he was going to lose. He always loses.

"mmhmm," Taako ground his hips down, and Magnus could feel the tiny sparks of heat starting to pool in his gut. 

"You know, you could have just asked," Magnus murmured, sliding his hands up to rest of Taako's waist.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"


End file.
